Dark World
by Mastero
Summary: four of the digidestined and their digimon get sucked into the dark dimension
1. Packages

I'm using the japenese names for this fanfic. Here are what names were changed from the japense version.  
  
Origional Name:========Dub Name:  
Hikari Yagami==========Kari Kamiya  
Takeru Takaishi========Tk Takaishi  
Daisuke Motomiya=======Davis Motomiya  
Tailmon================Gatomon  
Wallace================Willis  
V-mon==================Veemon  
  
And here is a list of the names of the Digimon levels that were changed.  
  
Origional Name:========Dub Name:  
Baby 1=================Fresh  
Baby 2=================In-Training  
Child==================Rookie  
Adult==================Champion  
Perfect================Ultamate  
Ultamate===============Mega  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(One year after the defeat of Armagemon)  
  
Hikari and Tailmon was walking home from school when noticed a package on the ground in front of her. It had a  
tag on it with 'open me' written on it. When she opened it it sucked her and her in like a digiport then the   
package vanished.  
  
"We have the first of the four required Chosen Children." A dark figure said.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
Takeru and Patamon were just leaving school as well. He noticed a package on the too.   
'I wonder what this is?' Takeru thought. The package had 'open me' written on it.  
"Maybe you should open it" Patamon said.  
Takeru opened the package and he and Patamon vanished just like Hikari and Tailmon did.  
  
"That's two" another dark figure said.  
__________________________________________________________________  
Daisuke and V-mon were racing home when the came a to yet another package with 'open me' written on it, but   
they ran over it and continued on their way. They came on another package with 'please open me'  
written on it but they continued on their way.   
  
"This one will not be so easily deceived as the other two" The first dark figure said.  
"Why don't we just throw them into the portals?" The second dark figure asked.  
"I don't know we just don't, but I have a backup plan"  
  
Daisuke and V-mon came apun a third package with a tag reading 'DO NOT OPEN UNDER PENLTY OF LAW'  
"Cool lets open it!" Daisuke said and tore the package open causing him and V-mon to vanish just   
as the others did.  
  
"Reverse Psychology always works. Now for the final one" The first dark figure said.  
___________________________________________________________________  
In New York in the United States of America Wallace was awoken from his slumber by a knock on the  
door. He quickly got dressed and awoke Terriermon. They both walked to the front door and   
Wallace opened it.  
"Truth or Dare" asked the dark figure standing in the door way.  
"Ummm...Truth" Wallace said still awfully sleepy.  
"You coward! Your suppose to choose dare!" The dark figure protested.  
"Alright dare, whatever"  
"I dare you to open this package!" The dark figure said and handed him the package.  
"Okay" Wallace said and opened the package. He and Terriermon got vanished just like the others   
did.  
___________________________________________________________________  
Hikari, Tailmon, Takeru, Patamon, Daisuke, V-mon, Wallace and Terriermon all appeared in a dark  
World.  
"How did we get here?" asked Terriermon  
"I donno" replied Daisuke.  
  
TO BE CONTINIED  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay I know this chapter was probably a little lame but its only the beginning. 


	2. Battle against the Darklingmons

Origional Name:========Dub Name:  
Galgomon===============Gargomon  
Digimetal==============Digiegg  
evolve=================digivolve  
Heaven's Knuckle=======Hand of Fate  
XV-mon=================Exveemon  
X-Laser================XV-Laser  
Galgo Pellets==========Gargo Pellets  
Lighdramon=============Raiddramon  
Pegasmon===============Pegasusmon  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Deeper into the dark dimension)  
"Lord Dagomon, We have brought all four of the ones you requested to this dimension" The first  
dark figure said as Dagomon arose from the dark ocean.  
  
"Very well, This is how you prepare it, you put the peanut butter-"  
  
"We meant the four holy chosen children, Hope, Light, Miracles and Fate not the ingredients for   
your lunch, we are still in the process of acquiring those. Shall we proceed with the Master   
Plan?"   
  
"Master Plan?" Dagomon asked confused.  
  
"You know, the plan to take over Earth and the Digital World..." The dark figure replied.  
  
"Ummmm....oh yes, that, proceed as planned" Dagomon said still confused.  
  
"As you wish" The dark figure said and left.  
  
'Master Plan..Master Plan...what was the blasted Master Plan?' Dagomon thought to himself as   
he sank back into the dark ocean.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
"You mean we all fell for the open the package in the middle of nowhere trick?" Takeru asked.  
  
"Actually some Dark Figure brought it to my house" Wallace said.  
  
"Guys! Look there!" Daisuke said as he saw someone approaching. It was Deathmeramon.  
  
"Patamon evolve to..."  
"V-mon evolve to..."  
"Terriermon evolve to..."  
  
"Angemon!"  
"XV-mon!"  
"Galgomon!"  
  
"Alright you! If you've come to start any trouble forget it!" Daisuke said angerly.  
  
"Actually I was just on the way to the video arcade.." Deathmeramon said.  
  
"Oh well never mind then" Daisuke said and Deathmeramon continued on his way.  
  
"I on the other hand have come to capture you all!" said a Dark Figure, 5 more of them approached  
from behind him.  
  
"Your the one that played Truth or Dare with me!" Wallace said.  
  
"Who are you?!" Hikari demanded.  
  
"We are the Darklingmon!" The Dark Figure said and drew his sword.  
  
"Heaven's Knuckle!"  
"X-Laser!"  
"Galgo Pellets!"  
  
The first Darklingmon was knocked against a mountain side from Angemon's attack but the second one  
was already preparing to attack "Dark Essence!" it exclaimed firing a beam of darkness at Angemon.  
Angemon managed to block most of the attack but the beam still caused some damage to the angle.  
  
Another Darklingmon was hit by XV-mon's X laser and singed by the attack "Clashing Sword!"  
The Darkling exclaimed charging XV-mon and slashing wildly at him. The sword injured him but  
XV-mon swung his claw at the Darklingmon knocking him to the side.  
  
The two Darklingmon that approached Galgomon was blasted by several bullets hurting him but they   
still managed to counter attack "Dark Essence!" They bother explained launching there attack  
sending Gargomon flying backwards.  
  
"Lightning paw!" Tailmon said and slashed at a Darklingmon's face leaving a nasty scratch. The  
Darklingmon then swatted Tailmon down with his hand.  
  
"Digimetal up!" Hikari said holding out the Digimetal of light  
  
"Tailmon armor evolve to..."  
"Nefertimon! The Angle of Light!"  
  
"Rosetta Stone!" Nefertimon exclaimed summoning the tablet and sending. Caught off guard the   
Darklingmon was knocked backwards.  
  
Angemon defeated the Darklingmon with his angle rod casing him to dissolve into data.  
  
"Those digimon were only at the adult level." Takeru commented.  
  
"But so are ours" Said Wallace.  
  
"Galgo Pellets!" Gargomon exclaimed deleting the two Darklingmon that he was battling.  
  
"X-Laser!" XV-mon said blasting the remaining Darklingmon into non-existence.  
  
"We won! Yahoo!" Daisuke exclaimed.  
  
The Digimon devolved and rejoined their partners.  
  
"Maybe we should ride on our Digimon, it would be faster" Takeru said.  
  
"Whatever, Digimetal up!" Daisuke exclaimed holding out the Digimetal of Friendship.  
  
"V-mon armor evolve to...  
"Lighdramon! The storm of Friendship!"  
  
"Digimetal up!" Takeru yelled wielding the Digimetal of Hope.  
  
"Patamon armor evolve to.."  
"Pegasmon! Galloping Hope!"  
  
"Digimetal up!" Hikari said clasping the Digimetal of light in her hand.  
  
"Tailmon armor evolve into..."  
"Nefertimon! The Angle of Light!"  
  
"What about me!? My digimon doesn't have any transportation like forms!" Wallace said.  
  
"Fine, you and Terriermon can ride with me" Daisuke said and Wallace and Terriermon jumped on  
Lighdramon.  
  
"Where are he heading?" Lighdramon asked.  
  
"Ummm....I have no idea" Daisuke replied.  
  
"Why don't we go swim in the ocean?" Wallace asked.  
  
"Great idea! Lets go!" Takeru said and they all took off.  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
"ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZzzzzz" Dagomon snored.  
  
"Master! The Chosen Children have defeated the band of Darklingmon that were sent to eliminate   
them" Megadarklingmon, the evolved form of a Darklingmon, asked. He looked like a Darklingmon,  
only taller and with wings and claw like feet.  
  
"Huh? What?" Dagomon asked sleepily arising from the ocean.  
  
"Shall we send more powerful Digimon to combat them?" Megadarklingmon asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever" Dagomon said and begun sinking back into the ocean to sleep.  
  
"As you command, Master" Megadarklingmon said and took his leave.  
  
TO BE CONTIMUED. 


	3. Twin Infermon attacks!

Dub==============Origional  
Magnaangemon=====Holy Angemon  
Gate of Destiny==Heaven's Gate  
Magna Blaster====Plasma Shot  
Magna Explosion==Extreme Jihad  
Hell's Grenade===Spider Shooter  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Four hours have passed and the four chosen children were sleeping at a mansion that was  
conveniently in the dark dimension.  
"So how are we going to beat this enemy?" Hikari asked.  
  
"Perhaps if we merge all of our Digimon into one super Digimon we can demolish, whoever" Daisuke   
Suggested.  
  
"And just how are we going to do that?" Takeru asked.  
  
"I haven't thought of that part yet." Daisuke replied.  
  
"I bet you can't even do simple math," Takeru said.  
  
"Yeah I can! I know that two plus two is four" Daisuke protested.  
  
"Haha! Wrong! It's twenty two!" Takeru exclaimed.  
  
"Say what?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"You mean you didn't know that two plus two is twenty two?" Wallace asked.  
  
"B-But I thought that it was-" Daisuke was cut off by a sudden explosion. The group ran outside  
to see the source. It was two Infermon.  
  
"Infermon!" Takeru yelled.  
  
"Who's Infermon?" Wallace asked.  
  
"Infermon was an evil Digimon we met on the net, but I think these are different Infermon" Hikari  
explained.  
  
"Master Dagomon has requested your capture!" The first Infermon said.  
  
"Surrender or die" The second Infermon demanded.  
  
"Fat chance! Digimetal up!" Daisuke exclaimed holding out the Digimetal of Miracles.  
  
"V-mon armor evolve into..."  
"Magnamon! The Holy Knight of Miracles!"  
  
"Digimetal up!" Wallace said using the Digimetal of Fate.  
  
"Terriermon armor evolve into..."  
"Rapidmon! The bringer of Fate!"  
  
"You too Patamon!" Takeru said to his Digimon.  
  
"Patamon evolve to..."  
"Angemon! Angemon super evolve into..."  
"Holyangemon!"  
  
"Ready Tailmon?" Hikari asked.  
  
"Of course!" Tailmon said to her partner  
  
"Tailmon super evolve into..."  
"Angewomon!"  
  
"Why didn't we do this in the battle against those Darklingmon guys?" Wallace asked.  
  
"It would have ruined the fun" Daisuke explained.  
  
"Hell's Grenade!" The first Infermon said launching the attack out of his mouth knocking Rapidmon  
into the mansion's wall.  
  
"Plasma Shot!" Magnamon yelled blasting the first Infermon with his attack. The attack was mostly  
absorbed by his shell but it did leave a nasty burn mark on it.  
  
"Coccoon Attack!" The second Infermon said with drawing his legs into his shell and launching  
himself forward like a bullet hitting Holyangemon in the guts knocking the wind out of him. The   
Infermon pulled back and prepared to attack Holyangemon again but  
  
"Holy Arrow!" Angewomon said and formed an arrow in her hand sending it at the Infermon. The   
arrow send Infermon to the ground.  
  
"Coccoon Attack!" The first Infermon exclaimed launching himself at Magnamon. Magnamon flew   
quickly into the air with Infermon right on his tail. Once they had flown rather high Infermon  
caught up with Magnamon and collided into him denting his golden armor. However this is what  
Magnamon had intended to happen.  
"Extreme Jihad!" Magnamon exclaimed. Holy energy surged out of his armor in every direction.  
Infermon was send tumbling to the ground. Rapidmon fired his attack finishing him off.  
  
"Hell's Grenade!" the second Infermon said blasting Angewomon down. However by this time   
Holyangemon had recovered.  
"Heaven's Gate!" He said while summoning the gate with his sword. The holy gateway opened.  
"Holy Arrow!" Angewomon said blasting the second Infermon into the gate where he was destroyed.  
  
The Digimon devolved back into their child forms except Tailmon who was in her adult form.  
  
"So what's for lunch?" Daisuke asked.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Master! Master! The two Infermon scouts have been destroyed!" Megadarklingmon called to Dagomon.  
  
"Well then do....whatever" Dagomon said to him.  
  
"As you command master" Megadarklingmon said.  
  
"Oh yes and one last thing, WHERES MY LUNCH!?!?" Dagomon demanded.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
After the four chosen children and their four Digimon had eaten.  
  
"Hey guys look! They have a TV here!" Wallace said pointing to the television set.  
  
"Yay!" Chibimon said happily  
  
"Where saved!" Daisuke said.  
  
"Halleluiah!" Hikari exclaimed.  
  
The eight of them jumped onto the Sofa in front of the television and Takeru clutched the remote  
in his hand and he activated the TV.  
  
"Your tuned to the commercial channel. All commercials all the time!" The person on the TV said.  
  
"Ahh!" Patamon said scared "Change it!"  
  
"And don't bother changing the channel, for this is on every channel Mwahahaha!" The voice from the TV said.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" They all exclaimed. 


End file.
